What a High School Life
by JDAH22megirl
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a girl who lives at Tokyo and studies at Crypton Academy School. She have many friends like Miku, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, and others and... Len Kagamine..?. How can her friends and being a High School Student can change her Life? Story about rin in her High School Life . I Sucks at summaries... RinxLen... Bad English!


**Hi EVERYONE~! JDAH22megirl HERE! This is my FIRST story ever...I'm really tired writing my stories in my notebook. So I decided to join ' ' to show all of you my imagination in my empty brain. I write this story... BECAUSE I WANT MY LIFE TO BE LIKE THIS!(Not actually)..**

**Rin: WOAH! So. Welcome to ! **

**JDAH22: Thank You!**

**Rin: So what are you writing today huh? *steals an orange in my counter(at the kitchen)***

**JDAH22: Well,err… umm. You will know it when yo- um rin where did you get an orange?**

**Rin: Uhhh…. I keep this in my bag when I go here earlier..**

**JDAH22: Umm... Rin, you don't go here with a bag earlier.. Remember..?**

**Rin: Ummmmm…. Alright... I'm so sorry that I steal this in your kitchen..**

**JDAH22: It's alright... you can get all of my oranges left in my counter… in one condition..**

**Rin: What's that?**

**JDAH22: *evil smile* I will borrow Len for one day…. Deal?! *evil laugh* **

**Len: *appears* WHAT!?**

**Rin: OKAY, DEAL!**

**Len: Wait rin WA-*JDAH22 grab Len's arm* AAAAAAAHHHH! Help ME!**

**Rin: Disclaimer! JDAH22 DON'T OWN VOCALOID! ..Sorry for the plain words and the not understandable sentences! And ENJOY~!**

**PS: count the annoying author's notes there...And don't read it if you hate it...and I sucks at writing English stories (BAD ENGLISH)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

One day in a town called Tokyo there is one girl whose name is Kagamine Rin. She is 14 years old. She has shoulder length blonde hair, big cerulean eyes and a big white bow on the top of her head and two white barrette to keep her hair from falling down. She just got moved yesterday at the town with her mother Lenka Kagamine and her older brother Rinto Kagamine. When the girl is watching T.V, her mother asks her if she can buy breads in the bakery.

"Rin can you please buy some bread at the bakery? So we can eat after I finish these chores. Here is the money." Her mother asks her which make her angry."Mom, why don't you let Rinto buy it?".She said with a pissed voice."Rin, your brother is helping me with these things while you are just slacking of here and watching some animes". Her mother said gently, but when you look at her, she seems so angry."Fine, but just let me buy some muffins okay?"She asks while her mother smiled at her."Okay". Rin smiled back and mouthing 'Thanks Mom'. And then she closes the door.

While walking the rain starts to fall and there when she realizes she forgot to bring some umbrella. **(A/N: I forgot to say that the clouds are dark gray).**which made her run until she finally reaches the bakery."Oh men, I forgot to bring an umbrella. Now how am I gonna go home early without getting wet?" The girl asks herself and then she buys some breads and muffins to eat. She eats the muffins is eating her first muffin. When she's gonna eat her second muffin she hear a girl speaking with a beautiful voice which is perfect for singing lullabies."Oh my god, I'm wet how am I gonna explain this to my mother that I don't bring an umbrella?"Rin look at the girl. The girl has a long teal hair which is tied in a pigtails and a skirt with a teal line in the corner of it **(A/N: I really don't know if how to describe it. I need to practice writing English)** and her dress was been soak in the showers of the rain. And it looks like the girl she saw is going to burst out a tear in her face. While rin is watching her she immediately went to the girl. "Umm... miss are you alright?"The girl looked at her shocked. Then rin immediately apologize at the girl. "I'm so sorry miss that I frighten you! I'm really sorry!" the girl shook her head "no it's alright. I really didn't notice that someone's here" the girl smiled while rin smiled back at her. "Oh I forgot to introduce to you. My name is Hatsune Miku but you can call me miku. So what's yours" rin nodded her head and miku smile. "My name is Rin Kagamine and you can call me rin" she said. "Nice to meet you rin"."nice to meet you to" said rin "so rin let's go there while we are waiting the rain to stop" and rin agreed.

So they go to the shed**(A/N: i dunno if there's a shed like waiting shed)** while they wait the rain to stop. And all you can here is the sound of the rain drops falling in the ground. Miku cut the silence. "So rin, where do you live?" Miku said which made rin paused. "Well I really don't know if what street is this because we were just got moved here at Tokyo yesterday night ... But I remember the direction to my house and I-" Rin cut off by miku "REALLY!?" "Yeah?" Rin look at miku with a questioning face "Do you have a friends yet?!"Miku almost chocked at her questions and smiled "No, I don't have any friends yet." Miku gave a sad face to rin but then smiled "Hey Rin, because you don't have a friends yet I will be your new best friend!" Miku shouted happily and rin gave 'what!? Are you serious!?' look on her face while miku looks at her it looks like she can study what's on your mind when Miku replied "yes I'm serious! You are my new best friends. And I will introduce you to my other friends next week at the first day of the school" and she laughs which make rin scared at her. '_What the heck is wrong with this girl?! Be friend to a girl whom I've just met for a few minutes!?Uhhh... And when she laughs like that... She looks scary and she is laughing like there is no tomorrow'_ Rin thought to herself and finally miku stops laughing. She spoke. "R-rin…I-I-I can't b-breath!" she said panting. "It's because you laugh so hard like there is no tomorrow" Rin was been shock at the words she said. '_Oh No, did I speak it out loud?!... Nahh never mind' _she thought. "Awww, Rin-chan you're so mean..." Miku said revealing her big cute puppy eyes. "_Oh no! Puppy eyes radiation! It's too strong! I can't hold it much longer!"_As rin said some voice in her head spoke._ 'Listen to me Rin don't you ever look at her eyes...Don't fall for it!'..."What the heck!? Some voice stuck in my mind" _Rin though. Rin do what her mind is saying... but failed. Rin looked at her eyes "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was mean to you "Rin said. "It's okay... And oh look the rain stops too. So I'm going with you to see if where your home is and when I see I go home 'Kay?"Miku smiled and rin smiled to her too…

Many minutes passed** (A/N: I'm too lazy)**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Here we are. This is my house." I said to miku which has a mixed felling of shock, exited, and surprised. "Umm… miku are you okay!?" I looked at her face. Why does she look like that? It kind o- "YAY~! We're neighbors" miku shouted. It's like I'm going to die if she shouted again …. She shocks me into death… at least I'm in home now so I can rest into my bed watching T.V...Again so I said goodbye to miku so I can come in now… I give the change and the breads to my mother and I realize that my shirts and short is dry from the rain. My mom thanked me until I go to the stairs running towards my room when I got in my cell phone ring...

'_Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan'_

"Hey Rin-chan…It's me MIKU~! Can we go to the park later..? Tell your mom I will bring my friends!KYAAA~! Please! :)" Again…Miku… I sighed when I hear her ego again…and _'how in the world did she get my number?! '_I quietly mumbled and I forgot that my cell phone is attached with my ear. "It's because when I'm to warding home I going to go in until I finally saw a boy with blonde hair and a two barrette attached to his hair.. I finally realized that I forgot to get your number. And I go to him and ask if what's your number and he gave me the paper and I copy it!" she responded and I really didn't get it really fast."Wha?" I'm really slow at getting the answers. I sighed that it takes a minutes for her to respond "huh…I mean I questioned your brother? If what's your number...Oh~! It rhymes..."good that she respond and I really don't know if why is she not sure that Rinto is my brother? Hehe."You mean Rinto?"I lightly chuckled that she didn't realize that Rinto has a crush on her..

**~FLASHBACK (Just yesterday)**

I was playing online computer games until Rinto went in my room. "Hey rin. Did you know a girl with long teal hair that clipped with pigtails that lives next door?" Rinto ask shyly "huh? What? Uhhh? Maybe" Rinto looked at my computer so he can see if what I am doing "What are you playing there huh?" "…." "Hey Rin-chan""Uhhhhhh… stop disturbing me! I'm on the middle of this game!" I think my head's gonna blow up if he talk again. Finally the game is finish, and I am the 1st place. Yeahhh. I Rule. "So now you are finish playing that stupid game, can I get a request?" Rinto said excitedly "Who told you that this game is stupid. And what is that request?" my head's really gonna blow up if the request is stupid. Again. "Well ummm... c-can you stalk the girl who has teal hair that lives next door?" "Huh?! I'm gonna stalk her for the rest of my life?!" seriously my head's gonna blow up "no not like that. I just want to know her more.." my eyes are twitching when he say the words 'know' and 'more'. "So that's why your ex-girlfriend are breaking up with you… you always stalk them, right?" I chuckled when I saw he's eyes grew five times bigger than his normal eyes... "….." "Why won't you speak? Am I right?" and then I burst out laughing when he knew that I know his secrets... "Ummm… yeah... Your right... Fifty-fifty okay?" "Yeah right.."

**~End (flashback)**

* * *

"Rin…rin…hello rin, you still there? ... RIN! EARTH TO RIN!" I finally gain my consciousness and realize that I'm still talking with miku chan at the phone. "W-Wha-? Oh miku I'm sorry I really th-". "Did you tell your moms that were going at the park later?" "Sorry miku I can't go there later… maybe next week?... next week is the first day of school right?" yes, next week is the first day of school and I'm not exited… and I'm gonna be busy for the whole week so next time I don't have any problems "Ummm… okay! See you at the school." I smiled even she's not here and Oh yeah! I forgot to tell her about my brother. "Hey Miku did you remember the bo-'_click'_ huh.. you close your phone… oh well~" I go to the stairs and I looked at the clock and It looks like my jaw drops. _'11:00 pm?! What I didn't even eaten yet! So that's why my stomach's grumbling when I was in my room...Hmmmm…. I just gonna eat if what's at the counter.' _I thought '_Hmmmm… Bananas…Mangoes…Apples…Ahhh, Oranges'_ I peeled the oranges and eat and lick it one by one….please..it's not what you think. It's really delicious that the oranges I eat is sweet it's because the others is not.. the others taste and smells like rotten foods or whatever… after I finish eating three oranges I went to the nearest thrash can and dump the peeled skin of the oranges… and I go to the stairs towards the room.. I take a refreshing bath before I go to sleep wearing my comfy orange pajamas... I turn the lights off and i went into a deep sleep…

* * *

**JDAH22:So guys.. what you think of my story?**

**Len and Rin: *speechless***

**JDAH22: I understand… it's ugly and boring right?**

**Len and Rin: No.. It's okay…**

**JDAH22: *sobs* okay… so guys please review… even if it's ugly, boring, amazing, cool, or whatever… AND if you want me to discontinue it… its okay… just give me ideas to make the story amazing! Please ANYONE! T^T *sobs harder* and I-if there's a mistake please tell me… T^T!**


End file.
